dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Finland: Has it abandoned reason for madness?
April 2011 Picture this scenario, if you will: You wake up, and mind your own business. Suddenly, you discover that bin-Laden and his cronies have specifically targeted you. Your inbox at work is suddenly flooded with hate mail, death threats, etc. All of al-Queada has decided to single you out. And for what? Because they can. You head to the government for help. And what does the judge do? He blames YOU for spreading hate SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU WERE THE TARGET! It's YOUR fault that you're a VICTIM; even if you did NOTHING to anyone and your tormentors are KILLERS who want just about EVERYONE dead, and have a TRACK RECORD of international crime! That's right. It's not just women who've been raped who get this treatment anymore. Now, anyone can be a target. And to add injury to insult, this colon-cancerous ass of a constipated judge decides that YOU have to pay the penalty. He declares YOU a threat to your own spouse, even though THEY were the ones threatening her. And as if that weren't enough, this shaking sniveling, drooling, spineless, cowardly excuse for a human being - this modern Chamberlain who bows before the will of the modern-day Hitler-in-a-turban and his Zombies of the Bloodthirsty Pirate Moon god - then declares that YOU are SUCH a threat to your spouse, that he's going to throw down a judicial MANDATE that you GET A DIVORCE - under PENALTY OF LAW! On top of that, he ORDERS your employer to fire you-and remove all your severance and benefits. And not pay you on your most-recently-owed paycheck. So you worked for free for a whole month? So what? The judge ORDERED your employer NOT to compensate you! And threatens JAIL TIME if you point out to him ONE MORE TIME that THEY targeted YOU FIRST and FOR NO REASON! How long would Americans tolerate judges who so casually jack off to the rhythm of total perversion of justice? Especially when the judge dares not allow ONE WORD of criticism of a well-known group of DANGEROUS TERRORISTS, but has NO PROBLEM harassing and ruining the life of a law-abiding citizen who did NO WRONG? Surely, we'd be all up in arms to have that spineless traitor to all humanity, that sympathizer of pure evil, forcibly removed from the bench. Right? Well, if you're a Bible-believing minister living in Finland, be lucky that an educational access programming channel operating out of a community college in Michigan even feels the need to interview you about your personal struggles. Because your neighbors probably don't give this-side-of-a-raped-puppy ghost of a concern about you or about how perverse the justice system is. It's another day at the office. And so it is, that a minister who did nothing wrong became the target first of persecution by Islamofascist terrorists, then of Judge Grima Wormtongue himself. He was declared "a catalyst of hate," simply for being the TARGET of cyberterror. THEN, he was defrocked. Basically, accused of being a heretic and thrown out of the state church. FOR BEING A TARGET of extremists of ANOTHER RELIGION. And robbed of all his benefits. And robbed of all his back-pay. And forced, while unemployed, to divorce his wife because HE was *somehow* the one who was a threat to her. NOT the cowards behind an IP address who were threatening to lop her head off simply for being married to a minister they had decided to bully. No. Her HUSBAND was *somehow* the threat, and a state-mandated divorce would somehow *magically* solve everything? Mark 10:9: "What God has joined, let man not separate." In black-and-white. Those Fins responsible for forcing the man to divorce his wife should be very thankful that I'm not the Big Man Upstairs. I wouldn't have the patience to show them mercy a single minute longer for what they've done. I'd teleport them and the terrorists somewhere, and I'd let those cowards be slaughtered like pigs by the very monsters they defected to. Rewarded as traitors deserve. I'd let them die by their own cowardice. And the real Big Man may just decide to let the terrorists invade Finland successfully. No thunder, lightning, or teleportation necessary. They should also be thankful I never intend to run for US president. After learning of such perversity, I'd embargo Finland back to the Stone Age until they offered that minister his job back plus DOUBLE benefits PLUS a FULL PUBLIC APOLOGY! AND fire whoever ordered the minister be defrocked in the first place! AND put that horse's ass who mandated the divorce on the FRONT LINES of fighting the terrorists. Armed with only a bubble blower! And refuse to throw him a funeral when the obvious happens. Aww...you guys in Finland are afraid of hate? How about you chickens leave your own citizenry alone? And stop giving everyone else in the world VALID REASON to hold you in contempt? Huh? Hello? How's about you target the REAL haters, the Islamofascists who are kicking down your doors and threatening to behead peaceful civilians? Huh? Hello??? Do I hear CRICKETS??? *stomp* Answer, you topsy-turvy DIRTBAGS!!! STOP HELPING THE ORCS!!! This, ladies and gentlemen, is why watching newscasts from PEG channels can be risky. You see the world for how upside-down it really is. And it is hard not to get angry. —IvanRider 21:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC)